camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Angeli di Angelo
Talk Page Entry Level Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:556866 4710829575 818754073 n.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Demi-hunter13 (Talk) 04:42, April 12, 2013 Hi! Hi, welcome to the wiki. I see you're making some page on your user space (not prying or anything xP). Be sure to read the Starting Guide and once you do, go to the Claiming forum to have a child of Hades like you wanted (I think). :)) Enjoy your time here! Re: I'd more than willing to help. What part don't you understand? :) Claim Okay so let me go part by part. Character Name: '''This is, basically, the name of your char. '''3 God Parent choices: '''Godparent choices are basically the top three cabins you'd want your demigod to be in. You need to have your top three choiceswhen doing a claim so that, if ever your first cabin/godparent choice is full, we have a back-up choice/s. '''Species: '''Specify if the char you're creating is a demigod, nymph, satyr, centaur, etc. '''Mortal Parent Name: The name of the mortal parent. Current Age of the Character: '''I think this is very self-explenatory '''Appearance: Describe how your character looks like physically. Personality: Describe how your character acts like. Is she a good-natured person or is she someone who tends to get on people's nerves? History (at least 3 to 4 paragraphs covering how the parents met, to the birth, to the early childhood, to finding out they are a demigod, to the first monster attack and getting to camp) ''' This is your char's "life story" before camp. You should say how his/her parents met in one paragraph (you can have more if you want), the early childhood (How your char grew up. Did she/he move around in his/her childhood? Did your char see strange things at age 5-7? Was he/she diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia? etc.), first monster attack is... well, the first monster attack! You can choose a from a handful of monsters but I suggest that you stick with easy monsters like hellhounds and harpies. Be sure to add in how he/she fought them OR how he/she was saved by someone. Getting to camp.... here you simply say how your char got to camp. DId he/she walk there or take a bus or was he/she driven there by his/her mortal parent? Be sure to restate his/her age at the "getting to camp" part. '''weapon preference: '''This is where you put your char's weapon. YOu can have a bow and arrows, a sword, a dagger. a hammer, anything really. However, they can only be Celestial Bronze AND guns are not allowed. '''Where do you sumbit the requirements? Go here first :) Scroll down to the part where there's a bow with a blue button beside it saying "Get Claimed". In the box, you type your char's name then you click the button that says "Get Claimed." A new window/tab should open up. Then you should see somewhere there a line that says "If you're creating a claim, click here, if you're creating a page for your new character, click here." Click the one that says "If you're creating a claim, click here." After that, you just put in the necessary things (the ones above like the name, age, personality, history, etc). Then click publish when you're done. If you're not yet done with something, add in WIP to it. WIP means work in progress, meaning, you're still working on it >.< Don't be afraid when someone leaves a comment on your page. It just means there's something you need to fix which the admins have spotted. You need to take in the comments and fix what nees to be fixed in the history (it's usually the history that needs work). DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT delete the comments. Just type underneath the comment made by the admin that you "fixed it". Oh yeah! Be sure to sign your claim with four tildes (~) like so : ~ ~ ~ ~ Just remove the spaces in between to get your signature :) Happy Claiming! Re: Most would prefer using she/he but using I/my is acceptable too. Hi! Hello Angeli! Hehehe. . . my name's Angeli too and my first name starts with 'M' as well. What a coincidence! :-) LittleNephilimShadows 09:06, April 14, 2013 (UTC) @LittleNephilimShadows: Relly? Wow. What's your full name? Angeli di Angelo (talk) 13:28, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey What I said before, hey :) So.. about your blogs, there's not much point about filling in stuff for a new character you're going to plan, or whatsoever, they're usually just for certain stuff, like for tips and guides etc. And to let people know of a certain user's inactivity sometimes too. Can you try not to, like, post the things you're posting more? If you want to you can create your own sandbox wiki, by clicking on that button on the top of the screen that says 'Start a wiki'. If you need any help you can just ask on my talk page ^-^ Danke. Re: It all depends on how well you write your history. Please be patient with us. As you know, we have lives outside of the wiki and thus, we don't always have the time (and sometimes the energy) to check claims. Just wait for someone to check it :) Re: Okay, so for your char page, click on the contribute button at the top right (usually next to a button saying share). Choose "Add a page". A sort of window will appear. Click, blank page then in the text box, type in the name of your char. Click "Create Page". then a blank page will appear. You'll see a bar that says: "If you're creating a claim, click here, if you're creating a page for your new character, click here." Choose the one that says "If you're creating a page for your new character, click here." Then the window would rearrange itself. Then you just fill out the needed things. Word Bubble Now this one is a bit harder. Try reading the Getting Started Guide first as I have trouble explaining how to make word bubbles >.< Hi Regarding the model you're using, Elizabeth Gillies (better known as Jade West from the Nick show Victorious), is far too recognizable. Kindly change it. If you have other questions regarding a character's model, refer to our policies. Okay disregard the message above for now >.< Haiyu! :D Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Broken :) Ugh, would you mind coming on Here ? I mean, yea, i just wanna talk to chu X)) along with ri, but she'll come in a while later (i think) :) Hey! I kinda invited chu there to ask if you needed any help..also to welcome you into the wiki :) i saw you placed up the delete template over marceline, chu dont really have to delete her :) The page thing, ugh, WIP? Well, you added the work in progress category so wala akong feeling na may mali ka na grabe; it hasnt been a day. The blood thing, yea, we have powers prefectly placed in cabins under the power section :) so yea, we basically cant add powers to such since we already have things set for them. Anyways, sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.>.< If you have anything to ask or need help just tell me XD I just wanna help though ^^" Please Um...hey please get on chat here at Camp..thank you Re:About Characters Another child of Hades? Sure. We have a limit of having three chars in the same cabin anyways so you're free to make another child of Hades :) Oh hey Oh hey, I forgot to reply. You replied on your own talk page that I wasn't able to see. Anyway, I wouldn't want to spill my full name here but my name is Marie Angeli. So it's kinda close to yours right? ;-) And Marceline? Whoa, Adventure Time! LittleNephilimShadows 03:20, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. . . okay, Marcy. And you can call me just Nephy here. ;-) You like music too, I like that. LittleNephilimShadows 06:51, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I play more 'primitive' instruments. Piano and violin and a little of flute. I play old fashioned music like those of Mozart and Beethoven and a couple of modern music. Never learned how to play guitar because I don't know how to read tabs. (^_^). LittleNephilimShadows 13:37, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Journal Well usually, "journals" are done in the part of the page (if coded) that says "Camp Life". Making a page solely for the journal was done before by another user (a newb from ages ago) and it was, well, looked down upon. I'd suggest against making a page for the journal alone. You could put it on the part that says "Camp Life" instead. Re: Oh, yeah sure. Go ahead. I'm sure MoonOwl would be glad for you to adopt her charrie. ;-) You're Filipina too?? LittleNephilimShadows 06:07, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :: 'Course, she's yours already. You can do anything you want. LittleNephilimShadows 06:21, May 5, 2013 (UTC) No probs. ;-) LittleNephilimShadows 06:32, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Gifs I dunno if it's weird to ask but I kinda like how you make the gifs as in those header names like 'Marceline Angeli Overland', 'Willow Lumenight'. You know, those flashy gifs? May I know how did you do it? LittleNephilimShadows 08:41, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Ah, kk. Thanks, Marcy! ;-) LittleNephilimShadows 08:51, May 8, 2013 (UTC) GIF Thingy...(I don't know what to call it) Hey Angeli! I found your link to where you make those awesome name thingies and I would just like to say thank you! Nymph I couldn't tell you in chat since you were offline but nymphs, like Katarina are minor characters and you can have as many of them as you want so you don't need to transfer spots :) re:claiming OK well first off, if you are going to be helping more around the wiki I'm going to have to ask you fix your sig, a signature is supposed to just be something to say who you are and link to your user and takl page, yours is absurdly long with far too many and too large pictures, if your going to be signing things like claims and voting things. I know people seem to like to cram as much in their sig as they can like it's their user page or something, but it's just a signature, and something that big disrupts the flow or votes and claims. Secondly what you'll need to do to be tested is be on chat at the same time as me or another admin (any admin or bcrat can test you) and what will happen is a claim that is due to be looked at will be assigned to you, you'll read it, then in a private message put what you would put for comments on the claims. I have homework right now, so I may not have time till tonight to help you out with that Cheers re:Adopting Take him 11:18, May 15, 2013 (UTC) 500 Edits Congratulations! You have reached 500 edits on the wiki! Please continue to support it!:D For now: Claim Angeli, made a comment on your forum. Sorry that I suddenly went off >.<" my broadband ran out of bat so I had to plug it again re:sig Looks much better, let me know when you'll be on chat today, I'll try and get on at the same time as you to test you on a claim Hi Bestie Hello Marcy! Sure, adopt me I'm new here. PS. See you back at school. KimJim (talk) 14:09, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Why if you want to help -- [[User:Boboiboylicous fangster|'It's Adventure Time!']] -Fionna Gil 01:02, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Angey! Hey Angey, I noticed no one has given you their badges(s) yet, so I'll be the first Just one more :) Char Spots Hey Bestie. I am giving you 3 spots because I know you need it more than I do and I'm too lazy to make a new claim/charrie. Use them well. PS. please help me make a badge >.< Shark-bear-gator!~Darwin 08:50, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yea I changed it but I realize that I was reading personalities and I saw yours and started writing and I´m sorry because I realize that I copied it off Marceline. I´m really sorry about this whole deal. Forgive me :) Re: Sam Sure. Go right ahead. Shadowwalker1299 (talk) 18:27, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Semi-Active Hello there. It has come to our attention that you edit more frequently than many users who claim to be fully active. Since we have recently come up with 3 levels instead of 2, (see this blog for more info) we, the admin team, believe you would be better suited for the semi-active status. You don't have to worry about losing characters. We'd still have it noted. That way, if you go entirely inactive at a moment's notice, nothing will happen to your characters. your character up for adoption hi im really interested in adopting your character Lydia Goldblatt. I have been looking at adopting a character for ages but i have found on that really interests me and thats Lydia. Contact me to let me know. Thanks, Rossyra1 11:41, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Lydia Thanks so much for letting me adopt your character !!! Rossyra1 11:49, July 23, 2013 (UTC) code for lydia's word bubble hi can i have the actual code for her word bubble please? Rossyra1 11:51, July 23, 2013 (UTC) lydia Thanks so much. sorry for bothering you so much .Rossyra1 17:14, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay hi do you want to roleplay with me ? Rossyra1 10:50, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay ok im going to post on Nathan Flexmere Rossyra1 11:16, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Nathan rp Ok i have posted a comment on nathan Rossyra1 11:20, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Nathan rp Have you forgot about our roleplay or are you going somewhere let me know please Thanks Rossyra1 11:51, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Used prize? Have you used your god rp prize already? If yes, kindly state where/which character you used it on. If not, kindly refrain from removing the "Unused" tag as it helps us administrators see which prizes have been used or not. rp Hey if you are online do you want to roleplay with me ? Let me know Rossyra1 17:52, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Claim It looks good, except one detail. Please add why she didn't go to camp on her first monster attack. I mean, Chester was there, so he could've invited her the first time when she was 14. Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ 15 Since you said she was 15 in her first monster attack, please explain why it's kinda late. Usually, first monster attacks for minor gods are 12-14 Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ What do you mean by adopt me? Like be my guide or whatever? Sorry, as you can see I'm very new here :) AlphaHydra36 (talk) 00:35, July 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Adoption Hey sorry I just figured out how to headline stuff (lol). But, I'm not sure what you mean by adoption. If you mean like show me around and stuff that'd be nice. If you mean adopt my character or one of yours sorry I like to create my own characters and roleplay with my characters. Thanks! AlphaHydra36 (talk) 01:29, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sure! Thanks that means so much! :) I already did my character though: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Cameron_LaFae?t=20130728045744 I'd like more opinions on it, if you'd do that for me. (PS: Love the Marcelene and Marshal Lee signature :D ) AlphaHydra36 (talk) 05:01, July 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Claim Okay, I fixed it. Thanks :) --AlphaHydra36 (talk) 15:38, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Slr Sorry, I really needed to go that time. Anyways, I think it's claimed now, right? Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ re:adoption Hmmmmmmm *looks you up and down* hmmmmmmmmmmmm *raises an eye brow and pokes you* hmmmmmmmmm xP sure xD Jasiekinz owns her sister, Luminita Wolkenstein. re:yw You're most welcome, besides, how could I say no to a fellow Adventure Time fan ;) re:AT it's one of my favourite cartoons!!!! Re: Claimed Yeah. I kinda do with coding. I've read the policies and I still need help with the word bubble, but the main question I have with it is do I need to copy and past the template in the comment section all the time? And how do I add a template? Do I add a page? The character page I figured out on my own. Also how do I add myself to the cabin? I know it's not automatic, but how? Also sorry I'm bombing you with question. Hahaha Rp??? hey do you wanna rp? Rossyra1 14:33, August 7, 2013 (UTC) How about it? hey its Rossyra1 do you want to rp? let me know thanks Rossyra1 12:18, August 8, 2013 (UTC) RE; RP Hey ok sure sorry i didnt know you were busy lets rp soon sorry again Rossyra1 12:23, August 8, 2013 (UTC) re: Only thing left that's depreciated is the center tags those won't work much longer either. personal word bubbles As far as the 'other' word bubble it is for non demigods, and you're using it for demigods, please if you aren't going to use my personal word bubbles properly do not use them at all, thanks.